


Now I Will Complete Your Training

by StephenMcTowelie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephenMcTowelie/pseuds/StephenMcTowelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Episode VII Kylo Ren is brought before Snoke to complete his training in a very forceful yet intimate manner.  WARNING Pornographic in nature, explicit sexual content M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Will Complete Your Training

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Here it goes, my first smut piece. Was a little awkward putting it together as I usually don't do these types of stories but hey, first time for everything. This is more or less a learning experience as I am trying to expand my range of genres and improve my general writing style overall. Any comments or suggestions are welcome.

Following the First Order's defeat in the Battle of Starkiller Base a battered, broken Kylo Ren was brought to Snoke's compound in the distant reaches of the galaxy. After a short time in the healing vats the Sith apprentice, now considered to have matured in the dark arts by the death of one closest to him by his own hand was taken to the Supreme Leader's throne room. He was left naked, his skin still moist from the liquid in the healing vat and knelt before Snoke, prostrate for his failure to defeat the resistance and bring the lowly scavenger to his master. Snoke's throne room was rather plain and uninteresting for one who so desired to be lord and master over the entire galaxy. There was no great pomp and fanfare to it, no ornamental elegance, merely cold, smooth dark grey stone surfaces. The room was hemispherical in shape, its curved walls reached upwards beyond the range of the meager illumination sources by the door and behind the throne. The top of the great dome was obscured in shadow making the cavernous throne room appear to go on forever in the vertical direction. The throne itself was but a simple stone slab carved into the shape of a seat which sat upon a raised section of the floor. Behind it pale white lights shone onto a black banner bearing the emblem of the First Order, the last true descendants of the Empire. Tiny spherical holorecorder droids orbited above the top of the throne, by which Snoke could project his image onto the ships in the fleet. The door by which Kylo Ren had entered was little more than a massive monolithic slab of stone that was raised vertically into a deep recess to permit Ren and his escorts entry. Snoke sat patiently upon his throne observing his fallen pupil as he laid himself bare and vulnerable before his master. Although not as large as in his projections Snoke was still a tall man, towering at least 7 and a half feet tall. His body was withered and scarred, bearing the marks of extreme aging and battle alike. When visible outside of his black woolen cloak and robes Snoke's appendages were long and lanky, almost decrepit in appearance though they lacked none of their former strength. It was unclear if Snoke was truly human or something else due to his various disfigurements, either way he was a creature of the Dark Side. The man, if he was a man at all bore a great scar across his forehead among others and was missing several teeth. The wrinkles on his skin were deep and dry like canyons on a mottled pale grey and bleached white surface. His countenance was stern and brooding with a gaze so severe it could burn down a village just with a glance. Nothing about this ominous figure radiated anything of a slightly pleasant nature.

"Leave us." Snoke commanded his guards and attendants to depart and so they did. Once they had all passed through the door the great stone slab shut behind them seamlessly sealing off the chamber which Snoke and Ren now remained within. 

"Your failure has not gone unnoticed, my dark apprentice." Snoke spoke.

"My lord if I may beseech you, it was not I but Hux who arrogantly believed that our defenses were foolproof and. . ." Kylo Ren started to plead with Snoke.

"Silence!" Snoke hushed him in a loud booming voice.

"Weakness is not the path I have laid out for you. You must purge such lies from your very being if you are truly to be worthy of being my disciple or else you will be replaced." Snoke admonished him.

Ren thought "By whom?" and elicited Snoke's laughter who had peered into his thoughts. Great was Snoke's command of the Force so much that there was nowhere Kylo Ren could hide, even in his own mind.

"Do not concern yourself with that." Snoke stated. "Now despite your failings I have seen great progress in you. You have allowed hate to conquer love and in doing so opened the door by which you may truly embrace the might of the Dark Side. You must now abandon that which your former teacher has shown you and give yourself completely to me." Snoke told Kylo Ren.

Snoke stood up from his throne and extended one spindly arm outstretched towards the former Jedi turned Sith apprentice.

"Now I shall complete your training." Snoke declared.

Reaching out with the Force Snoke pulled Kylo Ren down to his knees and bent him backwards into a position much like that of the crab walk with his face lifted up towards the ceiling. Snoke slowly with an imposing presence sauntered towards Kylo Ren, frozen in place from Snoke's force grab. Despite all of Kylo Ren's inborn strength with the Force he was no match for Snoke's mastery of the Dark Side. Snoke straddled Kylo Ren's face and lifted up his robes revealing that the decrepit ancient being was wearing no undergarments. Worse yet underneath those black woolen robes was a thick throbbing ash grey member like the phallus of a statue. For a moment Kylo Ren could only marvel at how well hung his master was. He didn't get to remain in silent admiration for long for Snoke squatted down and with the power of the force opened Kylo Ren's mouth and dropped his withered crusty balls into his mouth. The evil master left them in there soaking Kylo Ren's taste buds in their saltiness. When he stood back up Kylo Ren laid his head back, spitting up and gasping for air. 

"Gross, old balls!" Kylo Ren protested after forcing himself away from the teabagging position Snoke was pressing upon him.

"You like those old balls don't you." Snoke taunted Ren

"No. I. Don't." Kylo Ren said in between gagging on Snoke's nuts as he dipped them in again and again.

"If you do not like it, then stop me." Snoke dared him.

Kylo Ren fought back but simply was not powerful enough. He tried to focus his mind, clear his thoughts and in tranquil clarity resist Snoke's demented advances. Laughing in delight over the futility of his apprentice's struggles Snoke walked back to his throne and took a seat, baring his loins. His statuesque solid cock stood at attention like a mighty obelisk which Kylo Ren would soon kneel before and worship. Kylo Ren was flung forward and flew across the room landing on both knees between Snoke's spindly scarred and wrinkled legs. Snoke used the Force to bob Kylo Ren's head up and down upon his swollen shaft. The physical pleasure was amplified by his feelings of utmost dominance over his pupil. It was not just Ren whom he was dominating but the Jedi arts he had attempted to employ. In a way Snoke saw that he was face fucking the Jedi Order itself. 

"My lord what is the meaning of this debauchery?" Kylo Ren protested as he was allowed to cease his efforts momentarily to speak. "You know that I am not gay." Ren declared.

"You would deny that fact as you would deny the true power of the Dark Side." Snoke thundered thereby willing Kylo Ren to resume his duties.

"I have seen all my young apprentice. Do you not think I have observed you and General Hux together? I see the way you look at him; this competition between the two of you for my attention goes far beyond envy and control. It is desire, pure desire, the root of the Sith path. It is this desire you must give in to if you are truly to become as powerful as the great Lord Vader was. His desire was great enough to twist the Force itself for a time. Yours is not sufficient even to twist your own will into obedience." Snoke declared, shaming Ren for his inner conflict and exposing a deeper truth between himself and General Hux. 

Perhaps his competitiveness was something more than vying for Snoke's favor. Perhaps it was raw desire. It certainly was on Hux's part. The man was drawn to power more than anything. He had attained considerable power on his own accord in the material realm, men, ships, weapons, dominion over worlds yet still there was something he lacked, the power of the Force. Snoke's power and Kylo Ren's power, both were something that he could not possess in his own flesh and if he could not possess it within his own flesh he could in turn possess the flesh of one who could. Hux's defiant rivalry was in essence his way of flirting. Oddly enough deep down, Ren had at times felt the desire to bend the knee though his pride would demand that Hux be the one kneeling before him. Snoke had used this humiliation to bring these feelings to light in Ren and inflame them but this was not all Snoke had planned. He lifted his arm and the stone slab sealing his inner chamber was raised revealing a pair of Snoke's Imperial guards.

"Send in General Hux." Snoke demanded.

Snoke would now give substance to the dark desires which Kylo Ren still fought to suppress. Hux came in with a firm and forceful presence overshadowed only by Snoke himself. He presented himself at attention before the Supreme Leader as Ren continued to felliatiate his phallus. At Snoke's command General Hux disrobed and aroused himself with his hand until his own fleshy lightsaber extended from his ginger bush. Snoke spread Kylo Ren's legs baring his rectum for penetration.

"Seize your command General." Snoke ordered.

And with those words Hux mounted his rival and slowly worked his massive man pole into the tight sphincter of the Sith apprentice. He forced it in dry and painfully without even a bit of spittle for lube. It was excruciatingly painful for Kylo Ren having never been penetrated himself before let alone been done with such little care for his own enjoyment. Hux wouldn't have even thought of giving Kylo Ren the courtesy of a reach around. It was also humiliating, that now his rival was literally riding him and making him his bitch. And this, to add further insult that a non-force user was plowing his virgin asshole while he was utterly powerless to stop it. Strangely he also felt aroused by this. He was aroused not only the act once the pain had dulled and Hux began hitting the G-spot above his prostate but by the humiliation itself. Some Sith Lord he would be if he found such pleasure in a submissive role. Yet perhaps this wasn't such an uncommon condition but perhaps a way of balance, a domineering powerful individual to the outside world but little more than an obedient subservient catamite behind closed doors. It was strangely liberating to surrender all control and be at the mercy of one so cruel and unconcerned, to completely give himself to this man for his pleasure and his pleasure alone. Kylo Ren was thinking purely of Hux now; he had forgotten that it was Snoke's member in his mouth and not the General's though in his mind Hux was a man with two penises both of which he would provide for. Ren had let it go, completely surrendered and given in to his repressed passions. He found himself increasing the pace by which he blew Snoke of his own accord as these thoughts swelled his passions, even erecting his own member between his legs.

His desire was inflamed, now all that remained was to stoke his hate. For this Snoke had to remind Ren where his face was and shatter his fantasy of the paired phallus of his mate. Snoke boomed with laughter and commanded Ren to look at him, filling his mind with images of Snoke at his most vile. Ren was forced to see the truth and could not resist the strength of his aggressor as Snoke shot his load into Ren's waiting oral receptacle. Wad after wad it burst out of that fossilized shaft until it filled his cheeks with the repugnant fluid. It seemed as if Snoke had not ejaculated for a thousand years how much semen there was before the Dark Lord's dick went limp and he retracted it from between Kylo Ren's lips. With two fingers Snoke touched the sealed lips of Kylo Ren and smiled before lowering his robes.

Snoke's cum was like ashes in his mouth. It was only then when the attempt was made to force him to swallow that Kylo Ren's rage had reached such a level that he could overwhelm the exertion Snoke was making upon him and defiantly spit the cum out onto the cold stony ground. 

"Good, good." Snoke praised him. This insolent act in fact pleased Snoke greatly. Ren had just learned the power of his hate. Hate, which enabled him to achieve something all his clarity and focus could not have achieved. This was a testament to Ren that the strength of the Dark Side was mightier than the ways of the Jedi. Thus was the purpose of this entire exercise.

All the while Hux continued to pound Kylo Ren from behind and when Snoke released Ren he continued to do so unopposed. However now with his new freedom Kylo Ren resolved to pleasure himself as the General drew near to firing his mighty cannon. In an act that could only be described as a contortionists nightmare Kylo Ren curled his upper body into a ball beneath him to where he could suck his own raging hard on while Hux continued to ram his rod through Ren's sweaty anal cavity pulverizing the newly minted Sith sphere that was Kylo Ren. Almost in unison the two rivals climaxed. Their cum mixed together as Hux's dribbled out of the sphincter of Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren spit out his own member and extended his tongue for a brief taste of their intermingled love juices before straightening up his own body. Hux remained inside Kylo Ren soaking up the warm the friction between them had generated while they caught their breath. 

After several minutes Snoke opened the chamber doors and had Ren's robes brought to him. Hux retracted his limp sword from its fleshy sheath and donned his own sharp uniform while Kylo Ren received his apparel.

"Arise now, Darth Ren, Lord of the Sith." Snoke declared. Kylo Ren had suffered loss, been consumed by fear and jealousy and now had surrendered himself wholly to desire and felt the surging power of hate above all. And with that his training was complete.


End file.
